Memories of That Park
by xAnimeGirl114x
Summary: We met at the park, he and I. I thought he was the one for me... but maybe not.


_A/N: Utau and Ikuto don't know each other. And Ikuto's major OOC D; I didn't want to use a different anime for this plot either. Not gonna describe their looks until I reach the '7 years after wedding' part. I'm lazyy. C; This whole story is Utau's POV._

* * *

**-December 2012-**  
-_Sigh_- It's been 6 months already. I remember that day clearly, as if it had only happened yesterday. Amu, Rima, and I were at the park, hanging out, fooling around on the swings and whatnot. Amu sat in the middle, and instead of holding the chains, she'd hold onto our outstretched arms on either side of her. I remember she almost fell, and when she got back up, she'd immediately start giggling. We had called it a blondie sandwich, hence the hair colors.

Saaya was also there; for some odd reason, she had followed us, and all of us were trying our hardest to be a little friendly to her, leaving little hints of our annoyance each time. And each time, she was oblivious to it. Saaya also had a huge 'fangirl' type of crush on Ikuto.

Ikuto and Kukai, the well known Tsukiyomi brothers, were here too, for a short while. Though I set them up, I was jealous. Jealous of their mutual love, jealous of how guys immediately flocked to Amu after just one glimpse. Jealous how while Ikuto would gaze at me, only with an occasional friendly or bored expression and Amu with such a happy, loving gaze. I don't regret setting them up. If Ikuto and Amu is happy, then I should be happy. But, deep down, my jealousy grew, and yet I buried it down deeper, making an attempt to hide my true feelings. I remember, after he left with Kukai on their bikes, he called Amu. Coincidentally, at that moment I had taken her phone and was looking through it when the phone suddenly rang. "A-Amu?" I remember hearing his voice, asking for the one whom he loved so much, the one who I envied. At the time, I wasn't as in love as I felt a few weeks later, when their relationship got deeper. So, being the devilish little angel I was, I decided to set them up. Smirking, I answered, receiving a muffled chuckle from Kukai and a quick bored response from Ikuto. "Hey Ikuto. In love with Amu, now are you?" "Where'd you hear that from?" After a short pause, he continued on in a low husky voice. "Well, what if I was?" Ignoring my envious feelings, I continued on teasing the poor boy. "Well. You should know something before you get your hopes down. Amu's got a big crush on you. So if you wanna ask her out, you better do so soon!" In the background, Kukai's laughs were becoming loud cries of glee and Ikuto remained silent, processing what I had just said to him. "Sh-she does? Wait, who are you?" Ikuto's voice was now joyful and confused at the same time, and I laughed at that. "Yes. Ask her out quick before she starts to grow out of her crush. I've seen Tadase eye her a few times. Better take her before he does. Never mind who I am. I'm just someone who knows."

Ikuto hurriedly hung up, but not before Kukai and his bellows of joy. Satisfied, I continued looking through her phone. The ringing of her phone suddenly entered my ears, and her screen read "Mom". Knowing Amu, it meant she had called to tell her to return home, which was fortunately relatively close to the park. After Amu talked to her mom, Rima and I walked home, the opposite direction of Amu's home. Saaya, the stalker, followed us, up till we reached the intersection, where we parted ways.

The next day, I woke up early, wanting to go out again, I called up Amu, and to my joy, she said I could go over. "-but Ikuto's coming too." Not hearing the last part, I quickly gathered up some necessities for the day and ran over to her house, only about 8 blocks away. Upon arriving, I was met by a certain blunette. "What are you doing here?" In return, for the first time, he smirked at me and said "Didn't you know? I'm dating a certain girl named Hinamori Amu." With a phony grin plastered across my face, I looked at him and replied "Congrats." with an even phonier, excited voice.

**-Three years later-**  
Remembering my feelings from a few months after Amu started dating Ikuto, I laughed to myself. It's now years later, and they've been going steady, except for the one incident someone stole his phone and sent a text to a random girl asking if she wanted to... Well... Do something 'disturbing' with him. They fought for a short while, but after making up, with my help, they've become even closer. Eventually, after months, my love for Ikuto died down and was replaced by the one who had laughed at him during that one phone call. Kukai. Sure, I was jealous that Amu got Ikuto, but they were meant for each other. I understood that very well, and eventually, I became like a sister to both Amu and Ikuto. Oh and did I tell you? Amu and Ikuto are now beside us, Kukai and I, in this large wedding chapel. Yes, now Amu and Ikuto can officially be my sibling in-laws. Right after Amu and I say two simple words.  
"I do."

**-7yrs after wedding-**  
Amu and I watched our children playing in the garden. Yoru had Ikuto's midnight blue hair, but not his sapphire eyes. From Amu, Yoru inherited Amu's golden eyes and his female energetic twin, Ran, inherited her pink hair. Like how Amu mysteriously had pink hair, Ran's pink eyes were a mystery, seeing as to no one in either's families had pink eyes. Daichi inherited light seafoam green hair from god knows who, creating another mystery and brown eyes from Kukai's father. Iru and Eru, our twins, were nothing alike. Iru's red eyes were stunning and mischievous looking, it's unknown were they came from, and her dark colored hair was inherited from my father. Eru had soft lavender-pink eyes, inherited from my mother, and my long blonde hair. Smiling at the sight of my three children and my best friend's children playing together, I continued sipping my tea and chatting with Amu.

* * *

_A/N: wow. Kutau made more children than Amuto. That. Freaking. Amazes. Me. Also, if my friends are reading this yes, this is based on something that happened, and half is made up! Ok? ok! :D_


End file.
